Tony's Secret
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Story has been edited. Tony had kept a secret from his team. But one day when he didn't show up to work. We found out Tony owned a house and rented a apartment. But there was a bigger suprise. Gibbs/Tony Slash baby in the story.
1. Author's Note

**Okay guys as I warned I had my stories beta'd and I deleted the hole story and set them up again. So if you have read these and I deleted them if your on my Author's Alert or Stories Alert to a story I have deleted I am sorry. **

**Please enjoy the stories that have been beta'd and they well be more readable please enjoy the stories I am sorry for the first round of stories that were just not well written. **

**My beta is the wonderful Donna who has been so sweet to help me get my stories ready for people to read and able to understand them. She has my gratitude for helping me she is my life saver on FF. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony DiNozzo**

**Thanks to my beta Donna she is doing wonders for my all my mistakes. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I didn't know where my agent was and I was getting a little worried. It had been about six hours, and we couldn't get a hold of DiNozzo at all. We could get to the bottom of this if we could just reach him since we'd been working cold cases all week.

I barked orders to my team. "McGee, get your ass on Tony financials and see if he used his credit cards to get on a plane, or anything that looks suspicious. Ziva, I want you to go to his home. Look for anything that could tell us where he is." I tossed Ziva the spare keys I had kept to Tony's place since he had moved here from Baltimore.

I got up and headed to see if Abby had heard from him. She looked at me and told me, "We had a movie night Saturday night at Gibbs' but other then that I don't know what to tell you." I looked to her and said, "Well then, we need to find a way to figure out where the hell he is, `cause he isn't answering his cell." Ziva nodded and I headed back upstairs. The instant I got up there McGee came to me. He didn't look too sure about himself…kind of confused so I said. "Spit it out McGee."

McGee looked to me took a deep breath. "Boss, Tony has a small three bedroom house. He has been paying gas, water and electricity on it for almost a year now. It says that the house was sold to him, he paid for it all. He just pays the bills know."

I looked to McGee and told "Give me the damn address and I'll go check it out. I want you to keep going over his credit cards and any other money transactions that we can get on paper."

McGee looked to me and nodded, then decided to speak his mind. "Boss, don't you think that Tony is going to be pissed that we're looking into his personal life?"

I holstered my gun and headed out to get my car and head over to this house that Tony owned. Maybe he was there…God let him be there I swear if he went and got him self killed…

When I got there I knocked hard on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. I hoped to God it was going to be Tony. I heard the sound of a crying child on the other side of the door, and then Tony's voice. "Shh Kate, its okay I know mommy isn't here but I am. Daddy's here and won't let a damn thing happen to you, I promise." He answered the door and looked like he was stressed out and then he said to me. "Boss? Shit! Today is Monday…Shit! I forgot about work!"

I looked at him "Damn right you did! Where the hell have you been DiNozzo?" I kept my voice soft so I didn't scare the little girl he was holding. I was more shocked about what I had heard when he had told the child behind the door he was the baby's daddy. The child looked to be about a year old.

Tony let me in as the girl started to calm down. I heard a beeping from what had to be a microwave. He looked to me "Have a seat Boss. I'll be right back." Then he headed off into the kitchen. When he came back he had a bottle. He sat down and started to rock the girl and feed her the bottle. Then Tony started to tell me the story. "About twenty months ago I met this girl and we dated. She was a sweet girl and I had to let her know I didn't have those feelings she wanted me to have. When she came to me and told me she was pregnant I told her I would take care of her and the child." He stopped when the little one had finally fallen asleep. "Be right back Boss"

He headed up stairs and when he came back down stairs he had a baby monitor with him. He sat down and he continued with his story. "I had some money I'd saved up since I started work after college. There was some money that my aunt had left me when she died so I used that as well and paid for the house. Lilly kept a job so she helped pay for what we needed. She worked part time."

He stood up and headed to the kitchen, then came back to give me a cup of coffee. He sat back down started to drink his own. "She was in a car accident last Sunday...it was fatal. She has no other close family so I was all that my daughter had. I needed to come take care of her. I had to talk to the funeral director to cremate her body so I could spread her ashes like she always wanted. She was a good woman Boss…and a real good friend."

I walked over to the couch he was setting in I put a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you call me when all this happen Tony? You know the team would have helped out any way they could."

Tony looked at me and signed. "I was scared Boss. I hadn't told you I got a girl pregnant and was now a proud father of a little girl. I didn't tell the team either and I didn't want you all to look at me wrong. I have not even told Abby. _That_ has to say something."

It did. If he didn't tell Abby this, then he was really scared about how we would all have reacted to him being a father. "We are still here for you, no matter what happens in your life. I've told you before and you know that I'm here for you. I understand and I would do anything to help you."

The look of relief on his face was noticeable. He didn't let his emotions show a lot. I picked up my phone and told McGee I found DiNozzo and to stop all his looking, and to tell Ziva to get back to work on those Cold Cases.

Tony took a deep breath then said "I named her Caitlin Kelly DiNozzo. She deserved the name of two very special people that are now in heaven."

I stopped when I knew the middle name was of my own daughter. I looked to him in surprise…he had done it out of respect of a little girl he had never meet. "Tony. Thank you. That means a lot to me that you named her after Kelly."

Tony looked at me a little shocked. I guess he was expecting that I wouldn't approve of the name. "I said that you did what was in your heart told you when you name your child." I explained. "I would never be mad at you for giving her a name of two people you think she deserved."

Tony nodded and said to me. "Boss, I just know how you miss them….and I wanted to know if um… would you be Kate's Godfather? What do you think Ziva would say to being her Godmother?" He paused, "I want to see if maybe Abby will be the Gothmother."

I had to smile to him. "I would be honored to be Kate's Godfather, and I am sure that Abby will be over-excited to be Gothmother to her." I told him. "I think Ziva would be honored to be Kate's Godmother. She would be proud that you trust her enough with your own child."

Tony smirked at the next comment "I think Tim will make a great Uncle and I think Ducky will make a great Grandfather." He looked to me with a laugh. "Can you see Tim as an Uncle, Boss?"

I smirked. "Yeah. I can with some practice. I can see him being a good Uncle. You know he will love the kid. You do know that the girl is going to be spoilt the instant you let the whole team know she is one of ours now?"

Tony went to put some more coffee in our cups. When he came back I said. "So we need to set her up in the Navy Base day care since they do 24/7. So when you're working we know she is in good hands."

Tony looked to me "You think if I asked the director I could get a week off so I can move all my things over here? My lease is up this month, so I can just take this place and live here with Kate."

I nodded "I'll talk to her myself, DiNozzo, and get you the week off. You just deal with taking care of Kate. Are you ready for the team, Abby and Ducky to come over? We'll do take-out and then you can tell them the whole story."

Tony looked to me as I finished the second cup of coffee. He said, "Yeah Boss, that's a good idea. I can tell them and get it off my chest…let them know what is up."

I stood up and grabbed my jacket "Good job DiNozzo. I am proud of you. You took responsibility where it was needed and you're going to make a good father." He smiled at me. "I need to get back to work. I'll talk to the Director." I headed out the door.

I headed back to the office and called everyone to Abby's office. When they all got there I said, "Okay everyone. After work tonight we're all going over to DiNozzo's. He has a surprise for us, and we are all going." I walked out not giving them a chance to say no.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony DiNozzo**

**Thanks to my beta Donna she is doing wonders for my all my mistakes. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The little baby had stopped everyone from being mad at Tony for keeping this secret. Abby looked to me, "Can you believe I am going to be a GothMother to little Kate?" She was so happy that I had to smile at her.

Ziva looked to Tony. "You want me to be Godmother. I will accept if you want me to, Tony." She was showing her normal confusion on this because we all knew how she felt being around children, it wasn't her thing.

Ducky was holding the little girl who was grabbing at his nose he smiled "I am honored to be the wee one's grandfather. A good name for her, to remember our dear Kate."

Tim looked totally out of sorts as the baby was handed to him. "I….. hi Little Kate" I took her from his arms and held her on my lap she started playing with some toy I gave her.

Tony smirked looked to Tim "It's not that hard to hold a baby Probie I mean, come on, you just have to hold them right. See? Gibbs has got the hang of it."

I noticed that Kate was getting tired and I handed her over to Tony "Go home guys, we've got work in the morning. I want you all there by 0800."

Tony watched the group leave as I stayed behind. He leaned against the wall and said, "I'll be at work 0800, Boss. I got the daycare on the Navy Base all set up."

I looked to him and shook my head slightly. "You don't have to come in, Tony. You can wait the week out. I got the Director to give you the week to move your things to this house."

Tony looked to me and nodded, "Thanks Boss. Hey, Boss do you think it's wrong for a man to be in love with another man?"

I looked at him and swallowed. How the hell do I answer that when I am in love with a man? Namely him. "There nothing wrong with being gay or bi-sexual. I, myself, am bi-sexual. Been that way since I was young. So I see nothing wrong with it."

Tony looked at him shocked he leaned against the door frame. "Good, 'cause I am bi-sexual too, Boss. I didn't want to be the only NCIS agent that liked both sexes. Good to know you're with me there, Boss."

I had to ask just because I was curious if it was someone I knew. "So, who you in love with DiNozzo? Don't lie to me 'cause you wouldn't have asked that question with out a good reason."

I could see Tony gulp 'cause he knew he couldn't get out of this. He knew he couldn't lie to me. He mumbled, "You, Boss."

I had a thing against dating Agents but I was hoping for once maybe it could come out right because I had learned the hard way that you couldn't control what your heart felt. "Saturday night, Tony. My place, dinner. We'll call that our first date." I said and headed out, not sure what else to say. I didn't want to hear his response 'cause I figured he'd say something about us working together and Rule 12.

I headed in to work the next day I sat down and was kind of happy with myself! The guy I had fallen for was going to be at my house for a date the next night. The team came in and I handed them the cold cases we were going to be working on. "Tim, I want you to pull up the details on this family financial record. Ziva, I want you to go see if Abby has got the evidence from the evidence locker on this case." They all nodded and headed to do what I told them to do.

We didn't get far in the case. It was one of my old cases and we couldn't find anyone that could give us information. Eventually I looked up and said, "Ziva, McGee go home and get some rest. I'll see you 0800 Monday"

I started to work on some paperwork that I had been putting off that I needed to get done. The only thing I hated about dating Tony was we were going to have to keep it quiet or one of us was going to have to transfer to another unit in NCIS. The Director called me up to her office.

I walked up and walked in with out knocking and sat down. Jenny looked at me "You really need to learn to knock, Jethro."

I shrugged, looking at her, and asked, "What do you need Jenny?" She looked to me and leaned back before replying, "Tony took my offer to have his own team here in NCIS. He's going to head up the new Major Case Response Unit. We need a second Unit and DiNozzo well be picking out his team. So he not moving offices, just a desk across the way. I am sure he will still want some advice from you. Are you ready to see him leave your team, Jethro?"

I was a bit shocked but it was a good thing to a point. I would miss having him as my Senior Field Agent. Calmly I said, "I told you almost two years ago that he would lead his own team when he was ready and only when he was ready."

Jenny nodded to me and dismissed me and I headed back to finish some paper work that I needed to get done before she got on my case. I called Tony's cell phone and when he answered said, "Proud of you for getting your own team, DiNozzo!"

Tony laughed, then he said, "Thanks Boss but I won't be too far away. I thought it was time that Ziva or Tim became your senior field agent. They need the practice at that job!"

I smirked to myself as I leaned back. "The team will be proud of you too. Ziva and McGee will miss working with you, of course. Ziva may not tell you though."

Tony laughed again before he spoke "Yeah, I know she will, no need for her to tell me. Gibbs, you know there was another reason I took the job right? I mean, well….. you know right?"

I smirked to myself and said, "Yeah, DiNozzo, I know you had a good reason for doing it, along with the fact you ready to have your own team." I heard Kate crying in the background. "Go on, go take care of the little one and we'll talk later." I hung up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony DiNozzo**

**Thanks to my beta Donna she is doing wonders for my all my mistakes. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me and Tony hadn't had much time. The date was nice for a first date. I cooked him a meal and we watched a movie. It was a sweet comedy called "Marley & Me". Killing the dog in the end was sad but it had a meaning and I enjoyed the movie. He smiled at me after I had slowly kissed him goodnight and he headed to get little one from the lady across the way. She had watched Little Kate.

Tony was in the bull pen near us and he seemed to be leading his team well. I was proud of him! They were basically all probies. One was a bit more than that but he wasn't as harsh as me yet he made them do their work. "McGee, get me those financial reports and Ziva, I want you to go see what Abby has for us."

An old agent that had worked with me and Tony came in to his part of the bull pen and it seems that Jenny is assigning him to Tony's team. Tony and him always got along and watched each others backs, so that was a good thing. He needed a senior agent besides the two probies he'd already got. Everyone needed a good senior agent for when they couldn't give orders.

Through the rest of the day we got our case closed and our paperwork done. When they had all gone and it was only me and Tony left, I walked over and sat on his desk. He grunted, "Okay, so I have two probies! I really hope they start catching on fast or me and Fitzgerald are going to be the only ones who know what we're doing."

I laughed softly and I looked at Tony before saying, "Tony, you had to learn how to work at NCIS just like these two. Well, maybe you were not as much as a probie as them. Come on, you can finish your paperwork later. Let's go and eat dinner and we'll pick up Small One afterwards. Sound good, Tony?"

Tony smirked at me! I didn't use "Tony" a lot in the office but he wasn't my agent any more. He nodded some and agreed, "Sounds good…. some food then we can pick up Kate." I nodded. "We can pick her up, then go to your place for movie and a beer." He nodded grabbed his gear and headed out with me.

We both drove our cars to a good dinner. I was starved and some hot fresh coffee sounded good When Tony got out I pinned him softly to the car. "I don't get to kiss you enough, DiNozzo." Tony slid one hand in to mine and his other hand stroked my face, while kissing me softly. "We'll have to fix that, Jethro," he murmured. I lead him to a booth where I made sure we were both setting on the same side so that my hand could slide in to his. I wanted to be able to hold his hand for as long as I could. Sometimes work doesn't give us a lot of free time.

We sat there, just talking about nothing, as my fingers stroked his knee softly when he suddenly kissed my cheek and said, "Jethro, come spend the night tonight! Little Kate sleeps threw the night I'm ready to move it to the next level." I smiled to him stroked his finger and nodded as we started to eat littler faster then we normally do.

We finished our food and went to fetch Kate. At Tony's house, as I took Little Kate inside, he looked to me and said, "I'll get the bottle and you start rocking her to sleep." He kissed me softly. "Then we can go play our own game in bed." He winks at me.

I heard Tony come in quietly, as I started to rock her and he handed a bottle over so I started to feed her. Tony went to get his bed ready - some clean sheets, some lube which we would need. I think he was a bit nervous about our first time together.

I made love to Tony slowly. I wanted to show him that I was a gentle lover and I wasn't always rough. I made sure to prepare thoroughly so I didn't hurt him and I made sure to go slow for our first time. I wanted it to be special. I pulled him against me after we made love, se we could curl up together to fall asleep.

I felt him get up in the morning to go tend to Little Kate. She sounded like she needed a changed diaper. I was glad that Tony was getting used to which cry meant hungry, change, and wanting some attention. Then there was always the worst one, when she would be sick. Those were the heart breaking cries.

When Tony came back, he laid on his back and put her on his chest on her stomach. She cooed loudly as I turned on my side and kissed her forehead and then kisses my lover. "Tony, we should do this more often or you and Little Kate should just move in with me, maybe in a month or so?"

Kate cooed like she agreed and Tony laughed! "Well, Little One here agrees. Maybe, we'll see where we are in a month, Jethro. Let's not rush things too fast." I kissed him softly as he stroked my face. stroked my face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony DiNozzo**

**Thanks to my beta Donna she is doing wonders for my all my mistakes. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had been working this case and we were almost done. It was an easier case than we thought it would be. I hadn't got a replacement for Tony yet and I didn't plan on it right now. We could work with three team mates. I mean, before Kate showed up, it was just me and Tony for awhile.

I got a call. It was Tony's second in command. "Gibbs," the man took a deep breath and I snapped, "Spill it, Probie." He gulped and sighed, "Sir, Tony's been shot! They're rushing him to the hospital. He took a bullet to the chest, Sir." I froze, then stood up, grabbed my gear and waved them to stay, the man went on to tell me which hospital Tony was in.

I hung up on him and said, "Tony took a bullet to the chest. Tell Abby, Tim, make sure she knows to finish her work. I'll be at the hospital and I'll call to tell you how things go." I started to head out.

I stopped, walked back and said, "McGee! Ziva! I want you to go to my place, get my old truck. Take down the bed and furniture in the guest bedroom. Up the stairs the first bedroom is a good room to use. Then I want you to go to Tony's and get the nursery furniture and move it all to my spare bedroom. My old furniture can go Good Will." I put down the three keys they would need.

I headed out and rushed to the hospital. I knew they would have their paperwork done on the case within the hour. I knew they wanted to help, they were all family to Tony and Little Kate. I got there and Ducky came up to me and patted my shoulder, saying, "Jethro, they're going to be able to save him but the doctors are afraid he may either be paralyzed from the waist down or he may never be as mobile as he was before being shot. So he will be in a wheelchair for a while."

How the hell does Tony get his ass in this shit all the time? "Tell Abby to move all his clothes to my place. Tell her that I have the rest of the team moving the nursery over to one of my spare bedrooms." Ducky nodded and he headed out. He had told the nurses to report to me since I was Tony's next of kin.

I sat down it was better than the pacing I had already been doing for a hour. How the hell does Tony get his ass in to all this? He is a risk to himself, making sure someone else doesn't get hurt. I remember when he had been kidnapped by that cowgirl bartender who had chained a Marine up and had tortured him along with the rest of his crew who had tried to sneak their girlfriends back from some other country. He had saved that Marine and himself.

Then there was that time with Voss, when his hormones took over. He had gone to eat with that girl and she ended being a transvestite and he had kissed her but he had still messed up. Then there was when he got the plague and he hadn't meant to, but he got so sick. I had to slap him softly on the back of the head and tell him to live and that he was not going to die. Even then he came back earlier then he should have and there was a bomb under the car. He forced Tim and Kate to run up the hill before him, he held it long enough so it wouldn't kill them. Then he crawled up the hill. Yeah, he really shouldn't have come in to work earlier than he should have. He had still had healing to do.

When the nurse finally came out, she told me he was out of surgery and I could go and sit in his room with him and that he was going to live but they were still not sure if he be paralyzed, lame or if he'd make a full recovery. I nodded to her and headed in to the room I sat down stroking his hair and made a quick call. "Ducky, you helping them move things?" Ducky answered me, "Yes, Jethro, we're getting into the truck."

I nodded to myself. "Good!" I sighed. "He made it out of surgery. Let the team know. Did you pick up Little Kate? She needs to be picked up and loved by her family since Tony's down." Ducky chucked softly, "I know all this, Jethro, and don't worry, I'll stay at your house to watch Little Kate."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks, Ducky! I want to stay close to Tony this weekend. Tell the team to help you out with Little Kate. They're aunts and uncles to that small one." Ducky chuckled and said, "I will and you take care of young Anthony!"

I heard a grunt as I hung up and sat down. "Hey, Love." Tony said as he reached over and took my hand. I looked at him and said, "How the hell do you get your self in this shit, Tony?" I reached over and kissed him softly. He just smirked and said, "I attract danger, Boss, you know that." He still called me Boss sometimes at the office! I didn't mind and neither did anyone else, he came to me for advice.

He looked worn out as I stroked his forehead. I alerted the doctor that he had woken up and during the visit we found he couldn't move his feet and the doctor told him the possibilities are low that he won't come out lame or paralyzed. Tony looked to him and smirked, "Well, hey, good way to help me chose to either raise my daughter at home or to work as an agent!" He was hiding his own pain here.

When the doctor left, Tony looked at me. "Jethro, if I do not come out healthy, if I am lame or paralyzed, I want to stay at home and raise my daughter." He wouldn't mind being a stay at home Mr. Mom at all. He would miss being an agent but it would be nice to give her a full time loving that she needs and deserves.

I smiled as he started to fall asleep on me. He was tired. I sat there while he slept and made myself more comfortable in the chair. I could relax now, my lover wasn't going to die. So I let myself fall asleep next to him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disc: I do not own the characters of NCIS**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony DiNozzo**

**Thanks to my beta Donna she is doing wonders for my all my mistakes. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So a month passed and we knew that Tony was lame and that he would never fully recover. He still walked okay but he would never be able to run like he did. He didn't want to do desk duty so he took on being a full time parent. Tony looked at me and then leaned against my shoulder as he said, "You know, Kate is going to be two soon and we should get her a sibling! We could adopt! Please, Jethro? I don't mind staying home and raising them."

I had to smile because Tony had taken so well to being a father. He had grown up and matured a lot more. But he was still Tony! I kissed him softly. "I would love to do that! We could maybe get a little brother? Or a little sister? I wouldn't mind either."

So we went to an agency to put in the papers to adopt another child. We saw a boy about eight years old and we went over to talk to him. Tony put his hand out towards the boy's shoulder and he flinched away. Tony calmly said, "Hey, my name is Tony and this is Jethro. Nice to meet you!"

The boy looked at us and I could see some scars along his neck. He also had a bruise on his face. I looked at him, "So, where did you get that shiner?"

The kid looked at us before replying, "My old man, before he said he didn't want me anymore." He started to show Kate, who was sat on my lap, a teddy bear. She went all giggly and reached for it as he played with her. "My names Andrew, call me Andy. She cute is she your daughter?"

We both nodded I sat Kate down and watched them. They connected so well as they played. I smirked as I looked at Tony and pulled him to the far side of the room. Tony looked back at them as he said, "He reminds me of me, Boss! He needs a good set of parents to give him a happy life."

So after we had filled all the papers out we sat there, getting to know the kid. He seemed to warm to us as he had to Kate. He sat and played with her for as long as he could, whenever we visited. He really seemed to like our daughter. I had legally adopted Kate as my daughter.

I watched as Tony went and talked to him "Andy, what would you say to becoming our son and Kate's big brother? You can play with her when ever you want?" He looked at Tony with such a look of hope in his eyes, it was amazing! We had been coming to visit with him for almost two months now, on the weekends. "Really? I can go home with you, Jethro and Kate?" Tony smirked and winked.

I came over and smirked, "Yeah, we need a son to play ball with and a big brother to protect his little sister, Kate. So, what do you say? We really could use your help around the house. Since I work and Tony is at home." He looked at me and he almost pounced on Tony then he hugged Tony hard and nodded his head.

We took him home with us. We had already set his room up to look like a boy's room. The walls were his favorite color and we had the furniture he would need including a queen sized bed in there. We had got him some toys and books he had told us he liked. When he saw the room his eyes lit up and when he found out Kate was right next door to him he was even happier.

When we sat down to dinner you could see there was a real smile on that kids face. Andy looked at us smiling widely and asked, "So, I get to be your son for the rest of my life and you guys will love me right?"Tony took his hand and smiled as he replied, "Always and forever, Andy, you are mine and Jethro's son now and Kate's big brother and you always will be. She already loves you and I can tell you love her."

We finished our food and we started to watch a movie while Kate walked around some and she would drag Andy to play. We had got to a couple of black Labradors, one year olds that were house trained. The children were playing with them, this way they each got their own dog! That night each dog took a room while the children slept.

Jethro pulled me in to his arms as we watched Andy sleep and he whispered in my ears, "We have us a family, Tony, and we're going to be a good family for the rest of our lives."

Tony laughed softly and whispered back, "As long as I'm not a grandfather too soon, I'll be happy."

We went to bed that night happy and content to have a family. He held me as he stroked my sides. Andy would be starting school in about a month he would be in third grade and he was excited about that and ready to make some new friends. We fell asleep in each others arms.

~Finished~


End file.
